


Art Commission

by Calamityjim



Series: Liminal Spaces [8]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Tim Drake & Damian Wayne - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23335036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calamityjim/pseuds/Calamityjim
Summary: Picture of Tim and Dami
Series: Liminal Spaces [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1414078
Comments: 34
Kudos: 1139





	Art Commission

**Author's Note:**

> So I got this commissioned by owldart and I love it. Here is Tim looking unsure about the small child who loves him. 
> 
> Owldart's website is https://www.owldart.com and they also have a Tumblr. Check it out!


End file.
